


Sounds Like a Plan

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Cedric asks Cho to the Yule Bale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry February Event 'The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge' (Dog, prompt #3: Write about a known Hufflepuff.)

Cedric was walking down the second floor hallway with a group of his friends, heading towards Charms class. Just as he was about to enter Professor Flitwick’s classroom, one of his friends grabbed him by the arm and say “Look Cedric. There’s that girl you’ve been meaning to ask out.”

Cedric whipped his head around. Walking in his direction was Cho Chang, the fifth year he wanted to invite to go to the Yule Ball with him. “I’ll be just a minute” Cedric told his friend, who watched him walk away.

Cedric ran a hand through his hair as he mentally went over all the different ways he could possibly ask Cho out. When he reached her, he settled on opening with “Hello Cho.”

The Ravenclaw smiled at him and said “Hello Cedric.”

Cho appeared as though she was going to continue on her way to class, but Cedric quickly said “Can I talk to you for minute?” He looked at her friends, then added “Alone.”

Cho’s friends started giggling as she said “Sure.” She led Cedric over to a quiet area of the hallway.

Once they were alone – well, as alone as they could get in a crowded hallway with all of Cho’s friends watching from ten feet away – Cedric said to Cho “There was something I wanted to ask you.”

Cho raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening” she said.

Cedric looked down at his feet, then back up at the Seeker. He had to force himself to make eye contact with her, he was so nervous. “Well, I was wondering: would you like to be my date to the Yule Ball?” he asked her.

Cho beamed at him. “I’d love to, Cedric” she said.

Cedric grinned. “Great!” he said. “I have to get to Charms class right now, but we can talk more about it later.”

Cho nodded her head. “Let’s meet outside the Great Hall after dinner this Friday” she said to the Hufflepuff.

Cedric said “That sounds like a plan.” He felt relief flood through him.

“See you later, then” said Cho, turning and walking back over to her group of eagerly watching friends. Cedric suspected that they were going to pump her for every detail of the couple’s conversation as soon as they had the chance.

Cedric hurried off to Charms class. As he slid into his seat, Professor Flitwick said to him “You’re cutting it a bit close today Mr. Diggory.” Although he tried to sound stern, Cedric thought he saw a hint of a smile on the Charms professor’s face.

“Sorry Professor” said Cedric.

“Well, I suppose I can let it slide this time” said Flitckwick. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

“No, sir” said Cedric, trying to wipe the grin off his face.

“Now, onto today’s lesson” said the professor, pointing his wand at the blackboard. It immediately filled with text. “We’re going to be practicing Aguamenti, also known as the Water-Making Spell.”

Cedric hoped he wouldn’t have to know how to use Aguamenti in the second task, because he was so distracted by thoughts of Cho that he didn’t hear a word the professor said all lesson.


End file.
